vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent Wolf Pack
The Crescent Wolf Clan is a group of Evolved Werewolves native to New Orleans and surrounding area. The Crescent clan is comprised of several werewolf blood lines. Two bloodlines are considered royal, as they date back to the beginning. Hayley from the Labonair Family and Jackson from the Kenner Family are betrothed. They are descendants of the ruling families. As of Fire with Fire, Klaus and Dahlia have cursed the clan again, because of Hayley's treason and attempt to run away with Hope. History Conflict between Werewolves and Vampires resulted in Marcel placing a curse on the clan. The Crescent Curse results in members being human only during the Full Moon. They remain in wolf form for the remainder of the month. Internal clan fighting weakened the pack and allowed vampires to get the upper hand. Jackson believes if the clan was united they would have defeated the vampires. The ruling families planned to reunite the clan by arranging the marriage of their children Jackson and Hayley. The Vampire Diaries Series Hayley's Crescent birthmark is noticed in Bring It On. After having sex with Klaus, he makes note of her birthmark. Klaus informs her that the birthmark is only found on werewolves of a certain bloodline from Louisiana. The Originals (TV Series) In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley notices a werewolf by the pool. It is later to be revealed the wolf is actually Jackson. Jackson makes a second appearance in'' Girl in New Orleans, saving Hayley from witches sent by Agnes. In ''Sinners and Saints, Hayley goes back to the bayou with Rebekah, hoping for answers on her guardian wolf. In Bloodletting, Hayley is kidnapped by Tyler. Tyler uses the blood of Hayley and her baby to make a hybrid. The hybrid appears to be sired to Hayley until Tyler kills him. Hayley escapes and is found by Elijah. Hayley discovers a bible which someone left for her to find; it contains Hayley's family tree. Through this family tree, Hayley discovers that her birth name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, Hayley learns that her mysterious savior's name is Eve and she is part of the same werewolf bloodline as Hayley. Eve tells Hayley about how their pack was killed by Marcel and the surviving descendants were cursed to be in their werewolf forms for most of the time and only turn into their human forms on the night of a full moon. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus orders the vampires to kill the werewolves in the bayou, Hayley's family, much to her protest. Elijah and Rebekah come to take her away from Klaus, but she insists that they save the werewolves in danger. Hayley confronts Klaus about him ordering the killing of her family. Klaus points out that they have not been any good for her, that they abandoned her and that he is trying to keep her safe; by killing the werewolves the vampires will have less desire to kill her. In Crescent City, Rebekah takes Hayley to the plantation house to keep her safe from witches. When they arrive, she informs Rebekah that she is going to host a party and invite the crescent werewolves, since it is the full moon, the wolves will turn human for the night and she would be able to connect with her family. She meets Jackson, the wolf who has been watching and protecting her. She learns that Jackson was from the same people as her parents, but not from the same bloodline, and they wanted to make an arranged marriage between Hayley and Jackson. During this time, Oliver lures Rebekah into a trap on the promise the curse would broken. In Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed the curse was cast by Celeste. Celeste cast the spell while possessing a member of the Deveraux Family. As a result, Hayley kidnaps Celeste for questioning. In Le Grand Guignol, in a 1919 flashback Klaus and Elijah are celebrating with Lana. The trio have formed a lucrative business alliance. Lana ultimately meets her end at the hands of Mikael. Mikael vowed to kill everyone who knew the name Niklaus. Hayley and Eve force Celeste to produce a cure for the curse placed on the clan. Elijah initially stole the cure from Hayley believing it was a trick by Celeste. Convinced the cure was authentic, Elijah later returned it to Hayley. Hayley walks away with the cure, awaiting the next full moon to free the clan of the curse. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, the crescent wolves are left out of the peace treaty with the other factions and Hayley eventually convinces Elijah to include them on the peace treaty, but Jackson is in league with Klaus to wear moonlight rings which they can draw on the power of their werewolf forms without turning as they plan to be superiors to the humans, vampires and witches of New Orleans. In The Battle of New Orleans, In From a Cradle to a Grave, In Alive and Kicking, Alphas *Lana † *Hayley's father † *Hayley's mother † *Richard Xavier Dumas † *Oliver † *Hayley and Jackson (current Alphas) Members *Aiden † *Eve † *Hope Mikaelson *Jerick † *Kurt *Nick *Unnamed members * † indicates deceased Trivia *The Crescent Wolf Clan is the largest known gathering of werewolves known to exist. *By Hayley's daughter the Clan is linked to the Original Family. *The Crescent wolves have been cursed since the 1990's. *Hayley and Eve are the only known members that are not cursed. Aside from the Crescent Curse, for Hayley this is only temporary, until she has her child. She will turn back in to a wolf after the baby is born. *Unlike other werewolves, the crescent wolves have shown a high level of control in wolf form. *According to Jackson, the two families that make up the Crescent wolves were there at the "beginning"; it is unknown if this means the beginning of the werewolf species or something else entirely. *In The Big Uneasy, Oliver stated that his pack and Klaus' pack have been going at each other since the beginning of time. * The Crescent Wolf Clan is linked to the North East Atlantic Pack through Hope. * Niklaus Mikaelson is also part of Crescent Wolf Clan through Hope Mikaelson. Gallery Crescentclan3-0.png Crescentclan2.png Crescent_1.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House - Crescent-1 Crescent_2.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House Crescent-2 Crescent_3.jpg|Full Moon Plantation House Crescent-3 Crescent_Fullmon1.jpg|Full Moon Party-1 Crescent_Fullmoon.jpg|Full Moon Party - Rebekah Crescent_Jackson.jpg|Jackson (Wolf) Crescent_Birthmark.jpg 1x15-1.jpg 1x15-2.jpg 1x15-3.jpg 1x15-4.jpg 1x15-6.jpg 1x15-7.jpg 1x15-8.jpg 1x15-9.jpg 1x15-10.jpg Lana birthmark.jpg Werewolf Queen Lana.jpg Lgg17elijahklaus.jpg Lgg16klaus.jpg Lgg15elijah.jpg Lgg14elijahklaus.jpg References See also Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season One Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Evolved Werewolves